Girls Just Wanna' Have Fun!
by UED709
Summary: Sally Clements a woman you would look at and think nice woman, but Claire McLeod knows too well she has some impulse problems


** Writers Notes: #*#*#*#*#BIG HEADS UP#*#*#*#*#****  
>T<strong>**his is a fem/slash as you call it on these forums, so if you dont like that, please dont read. This is pruely me having fun writing, so dont take it to heart! As usual i dont own anything and of course NO COPYRIGHT :)**

**Summar**y: Sally Clements a woman you would look at and think nice woman, but Claire McLeod knows too well she has some impulse problems. Having had a breath taking lust for Claire McLeod, Sally finally makes her move one day; little did she know that move would stir Claire's emotions up into a hurricane. Will Claire let Sally in? Or will Claire finally realise she is in fact in Love with Alex? Will she use her head or her heart? Which one will she trust?

**Rating:** M (Sexual References & Adult Themes)

Girls Just Wanna' Have Fun

Claire sighed as Sally pulled her leg painfully up. The exercises hurt so much, but they did a lot of good. Claire could now walk without a pronounced limp. Sally sighed inwardly, Claire was so beautiful. She loved working with Claire, getting touchy feely, but having a reasonable excuse, but today the want for Claire was spilling from her. Sally had always loved a woman's touch but also a man's touch, but Claire was amazing, she was so powerful, yet womanly and elegant, it made Sally weak at the knees. Sally repeated the exercise again and again, more for the purpose of seeing Claire with her legs open, although much to Sally's frustration she was wearing loose track pants,  
>"Did you want a back massage?" she suggested, again another method to her madness of getting touchy feely,<br>"Yeah, wouldn't knock it back," Claire smiled as she rested her head on her hand, "How's Nick" She added as Sally clutched at her waist with her thin fingers. Sally groaned slightly, '_why did everyone have to ask about Nick? He was a grown man, he can look after himself!'_

"Good! Busy, but good," she smiled politely moving her hands over the curve of Claire's hip, so womanly, great for childbirth. The pronounced baby bump now appearing easily, which somehow made the lust for Claire even more tantalizing,  
>"Hmm Nick's always been like that," Claire sighed, her thoughts travelling back to her teenage years, When Nick would be hard at work on his gadgets, while Claire and Alex went riding. A smile formed easily on Claire's lips, Alex. He was such a great guy, smart, strong, funny, good looking… Claire frowned slightly. Alex Ryan good looking? Since when did that happen? Oh god she thought as Sally made her way to face Claire,<br>"Are you finished?" Claire groaned as she pushed herself up to sit on the table,  
>"No, not at all," Sally answered with a devious smile, all by accident of course!<br>"I've noticed your pressure points have retained at lot of stress," Sally babbled as she put her hands wither side of Claire's elegant neck and pushed. Claire grimaced, that actually hurt! Sally sure knew what she was talking about,  
>"How's the baby gong" Sally questioned as a stall, gaining the courage to do what she had planned for the last month,<br>"Yeah good, she moved around a bit last night. Makes it hard to sleep," Claire said as she stared into oblivion. Sally went weak at the knees yet again, as she looked into Claire's eyes. If that's what Claire's soul looked like: A blue oasis, she just wanted to jump in! And her lips where perfect and seemed to glisten just as she glanced at them. Claire sighed smiling again; her muscles seemed to relax again until she felt Sally kiss her. Unfortunately for Claire she was about to say something, leaving her mouth slightly open. Sally didn't hold back, intruding her tongue into Claire's mouth, it was like heaven,  
>"Oh!" Tess exclaimed starry eyed, Sally pulled away to see Claire's slightly disgusted but then again pleasured look,<br>"Wh…" Claire was lost for words as she scanned Sally's face for at least a sorry or something. Meanwhile Tess was standing almost rooted to the ground,  
>"I think I'll leave you two too it," she said flustered as she almost ran into the house,<br>"Sorry!" sally stated, although that was the biggest lie, the feeling of Claire's lips on her own made her swoon,  
>"I think you should go," Claire said regaining her faculties and disappeared into the house, "Tess!" she called out walking as fast as she could, her mind going a million miles a minute,<br>"It's alright Claire!" Tess exclaimed walking furiously out the door,  
>"Tess! You don't understand!" Claire yelled walking as fast as she could, if only she wasn't pregnant for that split second she'd be able to catch her sister,<br>"It's alright Claire, I accept your way of living," Tess rambled as she entered the horse yards,  
>"Tess Stop!" Claire said as loud as she could, with the most desperation Tess had ever heard, making her turn on her heals, "I didn't kiss Sally," she said wide eyed. Tess's attention was drawn to Sally's yellow car speeding down the driveway; she glanced back to Claire who looked absolutely terrified,<br>"Yes you did," Tess said blatantly,  
>"No you don't undertint! She kissed me!" Claire said defending herself,<br>"What? She kissed you without warning?" Tess asked frowning slightly, it's not every day you see your sister kiss your lover's girlfriend,  
>"Yes!" Claire said still wide eyed and by the looks of it about to burst into tears, but Alex stopped that from happening as he pulled up and walked over to the two sisters,<br>"I know I'm late Claire, but I'm here so let's go," he smiled, it was a smile that usually would melt Claire's heart, but today she didn't know if she was Arthur or Martha,  
>"Yeah,' Claire said avoiding the eye contact of Alex, he would tease her into oblivion if he found out what had just happened. Alex stood dumbfounded with a frown. Had Claire just ignored the whole being late? God these McLeod women were like another species to him. He chuckled as he walked past Tess noticing her uneasiness. They must have had a fight, he always knew Claire was a handful, but by god those pregnancy hormones were really starting to kick in he thought as Claire glared at him as he untied Baltaine.<p>

What so she kissed you without warning" Tess questioned eagerly,  
>"Yes!" Claire growled annoyed, she'd had to answer that question about thirty nine times over, it was getting monotonous,<br>"What did you say before she kissed you?" Tess questioned, Claire groaned inwardly her sister would have made the best journalist with all the questions she asks,  
>"I was talking about Nick," Claire said taking a sip of her coffee,<br>"Maybe she kissed you cause she thought you liked Nick," Tess explained but Claire glanced at her straight away with a look of confusion, "You are meant to be marrying him," she added, but Claire shook her head. It was no use Sally had kissed Claire and deep down she hated to admit it to anyone, but she actually like the kiss, but then again her brain had been fried by hormones, in the words of her sister,  
>"I might go to Wilgul," Claire said off with the fairies, Tess furrowed her brow,<br>"But Sally's there," she stated in complete confusion,  
>"State the obvious Tess,' Claire exclaimed rolling her eyes, "That's why I'm going," Claire added taking the swig of her coffee before thumping it down onto the table. Tess looked at her deep in thought,<br>"You'll tell her it wasn't right! Right?" Tess asked as looked up to Claire as she walked away, Claire had used her selective hearing and began her determined trip to Wilgul, "Or tell her you loved it and want more," Tess said in her best French accent she could before laughing herself into oblivion. Claire glanced back at her, amused by her sister's weird ways, but then again something deep inside Claire was telling her that it was alright, the kiss was good. It was telling her that she wanted a little more. She shook her head forcefully as she got into the Ute, she'd hope to god that was the hormones talking.

It didn't take Claire long to get to Wilgul all the time going through what she would say to Sally; _'Sally I'm sorry but I think you've got the wrong idea!', 'Sally I think you should know I don't feel the same way,', ' Sally I appreciate everything you've done, but rack off!'….. 'Or tell her you loved it and want more,_' burst into Claire's head, she shook it trying to shoo that thought away, ew yuck! Imagine what the town would say. Claire cringed at that thought,  
>"Claire!" Sally exclaimed surprised more than anything. Claire plummeted back down to earth, smiling as she got out of the Ute,<br>"Hi," was all she could say for the time being,  
>"What are you doing here?" Sally questioned as she walked up to Claire,<br>"Ah my exercises. I wasn't sure if you were coming to Drover's," Claire smiled sincerely as they began to walk to the house, "My legs sore," she exclaimed as Sally lead her into the kitchen,  
>"Yeah. You look like you're in a bit of pain,' sally said as she collected her table and walked out to the veranda, Claire following close behind still dazed sally didn't even blink an eyelid about the other day,<br>"Right! Hop on," Sally smiled; she'd always wanted to say that to Claire. The kiss was amazing, feeling Claire's lips glide over her own, was simply amazing. Her thoughts were blanked though watching Claire clamber her way up on the table; it was a sight to behold,  
>"Look Sally about yesterday," Claire started a little on edge as she wriggled into the table. Sally smiled slightly she hadn't thought Claire would bring it up, so she walked towards her and brought a chair to sit opposite her. Looking wide eyed at Claire, she knew she couldn't hold out much longer for another kiss,<br>"Um about yesterday, I'm….not sure how to say this but," Claire was struggling to put two words together, she felt very vulnerable and un-like herself. Sally could sense that and decided to hone in on her prey. Looking into Claire's deep blue eyes she placed her hand on Claire face and lightly stroked her thumb under her eye, they had black circles under them, the stress of pregnancy of course,  
>"Claire has anyone ever told you your beautiful ," Sally sighed. Claire struggled to hold back her smile. Five months in total she hadn't had an intimate relationship with someone, the sleepless nights of waking up alone from one of those dream you never want to end and what descent women didn't love a compliment or two? But deep down Claire still knew it was wrong, she didn't care! Not one bit! Sally had noticed the intense look of frustration on Claire's face, sexual frustration. She knew that look from a mile away; she lent in and kissed Claire for the second time. Claire was of course taken aback at first, but she wanted to try something different and exciting, so she deepened the kiss to a new level. Sally almost stopped breathing as Claire forcefully collided her tongue with Sally's own, but she fought right back, their tongues doing the dance of nerves, passion and pure adrenaline. Sally wanted more she felt the burning desire for more and Claire too got a little burn of desire. Sally let small breaths out as she stood up caressing Claire's head, they had yet to come up for air, but there was no time as Sally roughly ran her hands up Claire side to her breasts, Claire breath quickening by the second until she cried out in pain. Sally pulled away quiet quickly, Claire was like a trophy to her she didn't want to hurt her at all,<br>"What happened?' Sally asked breathless looking at Claire worried,  
>"Bit sore," Claire grimaced as she cupped her right breast, Sally smiled,<br>"That's just the pregnancy," She said with a mysterious smile as her hand soon came to rest on Claire's breast. Claire was still in a cloud with that kiss, it was almost earth shattering, but she felt Sally begin to rub ever so gently on her breast. It did feel amazing, conjuring up desire but also relief from the pain. Sally watched as Claire's facial features warmed until they heard Nick's Ute pull up at the back of the house. Sally's hand snapped from Claire's breast and Claire snapped to sit up as Nick appeared around the corner,  
>"Oh, Claire hey. What's up?" Nick asked as he kissed Sally on her forehead, "Why didn't you do this at Drover's," He asked as he clung to Sally,<br>"Tess!" Claire exclaimed trying desperately to find an excuse, there was a silence as Claire looked to Sally for help,  
>"They had a fight," Sally added giving Claire one her best smiled, Claire couldn't help but smile back,<br>"Oh, Alright then. Don't let me stop you," he stated pecking Sally and walking inside. Sally frowned as she turned back to Claire, Nick had just ruined the most exhilarating moment the two had had. Claire smiled trying to make the mood lighter but it didn't work,  
>"I better be going," She exclaimed jumping off the table. Sally walked with her to the Ute, although they were both silent that little way, they both new what one another were thinking about,<br>"I'll see you tomorrow?" Sally asked with a raised eyebrow. Claire looked away from Sally's pleading eyes. This thing was still a whole new experience for Claire and she still had worries,  
>"I'll see," she exclaimed without an expression not wanting to give Sally the wrong idea. Sally sighed as she watched Claire drive off. Claire was the first woman she openly admitted to liking, it felt surreal, although that could have been the shock or arousement of the kiss, she still didn't know.<p>

"Oi earth to Claire!" Alex yelled as he wooed Baltaine down next to Claire on Eagle,  
>"Huh" she exclaimed frowning at him rather lost in thought,<br>"What's up?" he asked as they walked there horses back to the yards. Claire was still off with the fairies majorly, "Claire! What's up?" Alex asked again louder,  
>"Yeah," Claire sighed not paying any attention what so ever. Alex groaned inwards and rolled his eyes, he gave up. It was no use! Claire was out of this planet and god knows where, by the looks of it, it wasn't a nice place. He chuckled to himself as her face grew more and more frustrated and concerned. Before too long they had tied the horses up, watered them down and still Claire hadn't blinked an eye lid to Alex or anyone for that matter. He followed her into the shed and dropped the saddle down next to her. She looked up startled or determined he didn't know what that look was,<br>"Kiss me!" she said looking into his eyes with desperation,  
>"What" Alex questioned frowning at Claire,<br>"Alex kiss me!" she exclaimed again taking a step towards him, his frown increased he didn't know whether she was joking or not, I mean by all means he wanted to kiss her. She was amazing, talented and breathe taking. Hang on! Breathe taking as in beautiful? Since when did that happen? But his thoughts where pushed rather violently aside as Claire forced her lips onto his. He didn't argue he'd waited his whole life for this moment the first kiss. Claire went weak at the knees, she though Sally's kiss was good, but this, this was better. She smiled to herself as she fought with Alex for control of this kiss. They parted both dazzled for the amazing, jaw dropping pash in history, they straightened themselves up quickly. Both not wanting to let on that they both loved every second of that kiss,  
>"Right… see ya'," Claire exclaimed flustered waddling back into the house. Alex stood shell shocked and rooted to the ground; although his legs were feeling weak he eventually staggered to his car, amazed at the pure arousement that that little kiss gave him.<p>

Claire wandered down the stairs wrapped tightly in a white robe; Tess had convinced Claire she needed her toes done. Tess insisted cleaning them up. Claire frowned what on Earth is the point! Her feet swell, which makes them look like elephants feet and there's no one to show them off too. Sally was nice, she felt like she could relate more to Sally, but for the obvious reasons. Then there was Alex…the kiss….earth shattering, but he didn't like her. Her love life a complete failure from the word go. Claire turned the corner into the kitchen clearing her thoughts, bracing herself for Tess onset of beauty talk. She looked up from the floor to see Nick and Sally of all people, she sort of grimaced but it was mischievously covered by a smile,  
>"Claire," Nick said tipping his head slightly before taking his attention to Tess, how could he not? Love at first sight,<br>"Hey Claire," Sally said a little more dreamily then Claire had liked, she all of a sudden felt quiet awkward wearing just a robe,  
>"Hi," Claire replied pulling the robe tighter around herself,<br>"How are you?" Sally asked rushing to assist Claire, not that she needed it. Tess frowned at Claire who ignored her sisters questioning, she'd kill her if she found out about the second kiss,  
>"Yeah not bad," Claire answered giving Sally a smile as she was helped into the chair, "Tess was going to beautify me," Claire said pouting slightly, "In her words of course," she added,<br>"Oh Tess! Claire doesn't need beautifying," Sally gushed, but cleared her throat realising that comment was a little risky at the moment. Tess stared dumbfounded at why Claire had let Sally do everything,  
>"Well Sal did you want to stay, while I find Alex?" Nick suggested, he wasn't really into the whole beautifying thing, nor the tension Tess was exuding,<br>"Yeah that would be great, I could help Tess," Sally chimed smiling at Tess, who faked a smile back. This was just great spending the afternoon with someone you envy and hate, who's decided your sister, is the best thing since sliced bread, Tess rolled her eyes.  
>"Right get to work," Claire demanded as she lifted her foot onto Tess lap, as she grabbed one of her many pregnancy books. This would be torture; she would rather endure child birth then get her nails done. Tess went to work, Sally helping of course finding it hard to keep her hands from Claire, there was just something about her that drew Sally in, but Claire ignored it for the first time engrossed in her book….<br>"Ouch!" Claire yelped pulling her foot from Tess's hands,  
>"What?" she asked using her puppy dogs eyes,<br>"Agh you just cut me Tess," Claire exclaimed frustrated wiping the blood off her toe with her finger,  
>"Well if you didn't keep moving," Tess erupted defending herself. Sally sat amused at the sister squireling, it was quiet funny,<br>"Hey, why don't you get changed Claire and we can retreat to the veranda," Sally suggested quickly before the two had a full on cat fight in front of her, not that that would be a bad thing she smiled. Claire got up from her chair rather sluggishly. Sally helped her up, "Tess why don't you get us some drinks, I'll be back in a minute," Sally suggested following Claire. Walking up the stairs Claire glanced back frowning, why on earth was Sally following her so closely, surely she wouldn't try anything? Would she?  
>"What are you doing?" Claire asked with a tinge of fear, she never wanted all of this,<br>"Going to the bathroom," Sally smiled curiously, "Did you think I was gonna.." Sally trailed off glancing from Claire to her well lit room. Claire tried to reply but nothing came out no words exited her mouth as Sally forced Claire to step backwards again and again until they were in the middle of the master bedroom, "I'm guessing you though I came here for this?" Sally asked in a passion fill voice all the while wearing an amused smile. Claire stood rooted to the ground; she was definitely having second thoughts about this. Sally's hand reached up to the back of Claire's neck, she pulled her gently but with power to cause another earth shattering kiss, for Sally that was. For Claire that the answer to her second thoughts, she didn't want this she wanted Alex. Alex was her life and to mention it she couldn't see her life without him, together with her. Sally parted from Claire's lips to trail a bunch of kisses down her neck; Claire was now lost in thought about how she couldn't see it before now, it was so obvious now: she was in love with Alex Ryan; she smiled screaming back down to reality. She looked down to see Sally travelling faster and faster down her neck and shoulders. She pulled away roughly; Sally looked up at her straight away,  
>"I'm sorry….I can't do this anymore Sally," she exclaimed shaking her head, she wanted Alex. Sally took a moment to regain her faculties after her loving actions, which seemed to have no affect what so ever now. Sally nodded her head in sadness,<br>"Alex," Sally sighed looking up from her bowed head, Claire furrowed her brow,  
>"What?"<br>"You love Alex, not me….I understand," Sally said wearing a defeated smile, Claire furrowed her brow even more, how did she know? Claire hadn't told anyone not even Tess,  
>"How do you know?" Claire asked rather intrigued, Sally chuckled slightly,<br>"The look on your face every time he's around," Sally smiled looking deep into Claire's eyes,  
>"Oh," Claire answered, that's all she could say. Was it really that obvious? She grimaced but soon realised she could use that as a way to win Alex over, little did she know she didn't need to win Alex over, he had fallen for her all those years before,<br>"I'll leave you too get dressed. Then you should tell him before it's too late," Sally said turning on her heel to leave,  
>"Too late?" Claire questioned quickly. Sally turned back to her with a philosophical look on her face,<br>"You never know what's round the corner," Sally smiled before again turning on her heel taking a few steps until she was stopped by Claire's hand on her shoulder,  
>"Thank you," Claire sighed smiling, although the experience was scary and weird it had taught her a valuable lesson, she loved her best mate,<br>"Thank you," Sally said giving emphasis on the you. Before they parted to become friends and neighbours again Claire have her one more kiss, a peck on the lips, Sally held it for a little while. Savouring the last touch of her female lover. They went their separate ways, Sally too meet Nick, Tess and Alex outside, while Claire to get dressed and admit her feelings towards Alex, it couldn't have worked out any better.


End file.
